1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to system security. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for authenticating a process in each node in a redundant system and preventing the process from being executed depending on the authentication result in order to improve the security and safety of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention intends to improve the security and safety of a system by enhancing process authentication in a redundant system, which is generally adopted for high availability.
Various methods for preventing unauthorized processes from being executed are used for the security of a system. The most common method is to write unique information about each process on a separate medium in advance and to check whether the unique information about a process to be executed is the same as the corresponding written information. However, if unique information about each process is stored in a single system, if system root privileges are stolen, the system becomes incapacitated and it is necessary to add a system having a separate storage medium in addition to the single system, thus incurring additional costs.
The present invention relates to a method for protecting a system and saving additional costs whereby unique information about a process is distributed to and stored in neighboring nodes of a redundant system and is used to authenticate the process in a configuration that includes multiple nodes for high availability.